Don't Turn Off The Radio
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Songs tell how everyone in the SW gang feels, about each other...and life! R&R!!!
1. Its The Way You Make Me Feel-Annie

Disclaim/Note: Well, I so obviously don't own anything. This song is by Steps. Ok, I have a song written for everyone plus some couple songs and a center center that they all revolve around. But, I refuse to upload anymore until I get… 7 reviews, in honor of S Club 7… What can I say I want reviews!!!!

This isn't really a songfic as much as it is just what everyone is thinking and going through… Enjoy. R&R

      It's the things that you do

      So physical

      It's the things that you say

      So flammable

      You know I can't resist

      Boy it's such a shame

      Do you belong to another

      I don't wanna hurt nobody

      But my heart just can't hold back

      It's the way you make me feel,

      (The way that you make me feel)

      Spinning my world around

      Tell me how can I walk away

      I don't care what they say

      I'm loving you anyway

      It's the way you make me feel

      I'm going to make you mine

      It's not impossible

      Got to let you know

      I'm irresistible

      Baby can't you see

      You're the one for me

      But you belong to another

      I don't wanna hurt nobody

      But my heart just can't hold back

      It's the way you make me feel,

      (The way that you make me feel)

      Spinning my world around

      Tell me how can I walk away

      I don't care what they say

      I'm loving you anyway

      It's the way you make me feel

      When I look into your eyes,

      Everytime you smile at me, 

      Oh I go weak inside,

      Baby I just can't hide my love,

      It's the way you make me feel,

      (The way that you make me feel)

      Spinning my world around

      Tell me how can I walk away

      I don't care what they say

      I'm loving you anyway

      It's the way you make me feel

      'That could be the story of my love life!' Annie thought. She looked over at Jack. Her best friend and secret crush. It was like everything he did made her like him more. But, he was going out with Gabe. His long time girlfriend who he loved oh so very much.

      Annie looked over and saw Jack looking at her. He smiled and turned his head. ' What was that all about?'

      Annie looked around the bus. Everyone was listening to their radios. Molly looked a little sad. She was probably thinking about Rick.

      Annie looked back at Jack and could have sworn he turned his head away from her.

      Carey knew that she liked Jack and he tried to convince her to get over it. She'd told him so many times that it wasn't that easy.

      She once again looked over at Jack.

      ' I wish I could tell him.'


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know I said after seven reveiws but I'm having issues with the computers... Check out my profile for more info. I will try to have the next song fic... I believe its Jack's, then Gabe's... I might have to just rewrite the whole thing. Anyways, I'm working on it I really am. I don't want you guys to think I just forgot the story... Its done completely!!! Thank all of you who reveiwed the story. And I hope everyone else, even if they didn't reveiw liked it. Hey, any ideas in case I have to totally rewrite it???????  
Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please R&R my other stories...  
:) LoveFaithInspiration 


	3. Crazy For This Girl- Jack

Well, here it is the second story!! Ok, So Weird does not belong to me. I wish it did!!!! Neither does this song which is Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron. Gabe's story is next. I'll post it after. 5 reviews this time. (As long as they're good reviews and not flames!!!  
  
  
  
she rolls the window down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by and I don't know why but she's changed my mind  
  
would you look at her as she looks at me she's got me thinkin about her constantly but she don't know how I feel and as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl  
  
she was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down and what was I thinkin when the world didn't end why didn't I know what I know now  
  
and right now face to face all my fears pushed aside and right now I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you  
  
  
  
As the song ended, Jack glanced at Annie. 'Why can't I just tell her?' Jack thought. 'And tell Gabe. I've tried so many times to tell Gabe but, I can't. I don't want to hurt her. And if I told her that I was in love with Annie...' He turned his head as Annie looked at him. ' Great, Jack, can you be a little more obvious? Knowing Annie, she's already figured it out.' That was one one of the things he liked most about Annie, she could figure stuff out. 'Why did Annie have to come on the tour. Not what I meant. Ok, why does she have to be so cute and sweet and absolutely perfect...' 


End file.
